Rain Can Become A Storm
by Ivyfrost-from-Shadowclan
Summary: For Rainkit there is nothing wrong with killing a harmless animal even if it's not prey. And there's nothing wrong with murder either. We'll die anyways. right? Rainpaw grows and so does the ambition in her as the indifference to kill grows to pleasure, and then Rainpaw understood. Death hurts, and they are all idiots...so she'll kill them and take over the forest.
1. Prolouge

**Hey :) So as you know I also am writing Willows Shed Blood, but I'm having a bit of writer's block. Don't worry I'm continuing the story, i won't stop. I just sometimes need a break from it, and i won't be focusing all that much to this story until Willows Shed Blood is done, so don't expect much, althoug i would appreciate some reviews :)**

**Geez guys! You don't know how long it took me to make up so many cat names :o uuughhh... **

* * *

**Allegiances:**

**~Thunderclan**

**Leader: **Hazelstar: dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Sootowl: brown tom with blue eyes, and a lighter underbelly and black paw.

**Medicine Cat: **Roseleaf: ginger reddish she-cat with green eyes and black ears. _Apprentice: Juniperpaw_

**Warriors:**

Mistwhisker: silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws, amber eyes.

Silentbelly: a white tom with short fur and dark yellow eyes, his belly fur long and tangly.

Tawnyscar: tortoiseshell and brown she-cat with amber eyes, and a scarred face.

Pinestripe: dark brown tom with two black striped down his back, and yellow eyes. _Dovewhisker's mate_

Ratfur: pale gray tom with unussual pinkish white claws and blue eyes.

Sorrelstorm: light brown tabby she-cat with yellow/green eyes and white paws.

Spottedstrike: dark ginger redish tom with brown splotches all over him, and blue eyes. _Goldenbird's mate._

Gooseshade: white she-cat with amber eyes and a dark brown patch over her left eye and muzzle.

Swanshade: cream she-cat with bright amber eyes and a small brown patch on her ear.

Whiskerfrost: gray and black tabby tom, with dark green eyes._ Apprentice: Hollypaw_

Grayfoot: black tom with one gray paw and dark blue eyes.

Petaldrop: black she-cat with small dappled spots on her chest, dark yellow eyes._Apprentice: Robinpaw_

Brindleflower:creamy brown she-cat with a darker stripe down her back and amber eyes.

Frozenclaw: blue gray tom with white mask that covers his muzzle and eyes, green eyes.

Moleheart: small gray tom with blue eyes.

Leopardstare: tawny and tortoiseshell she-cat with orange/yellow eyes.

Silverleaf: sleek gray she-cat with stunning green eyes.

Batflower: small black she-cat with a slightly lighter underbelly and amber eyes. _Apprentice: Icepaw_

Owlgrip: dark redish brown tom with brown paws and blue eyes.

Blackblaze: black tom with ginger/golden paw, and golden eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw: white she-cat with amber eyes, and a very fluffy tail._mentor: Batflower._

Hollypaw: creamish white she-cat with darker brown paws, muzzle, ears and tail rings and green eyes. _Mentor: Petaldrop_

Robinpaw: redish tabby tom with blue eyes, one of his paws is a dark brown. _Mentor: Whiskerfrost_

Juniperpaw: calico she-cat with dark ginger redish patches and blue eyes. _Medicine cat apprentice._

**Queens:**

Dovewhisker: white furred she-cat with a silver patch on her back, and mask, and green eyes. _Mother of Pinestripe's kits: Rainkit, Featherkit, and Hollowkit._

Goldenbird: golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. _Mother of Spottedstrike's kits: Berrykit, Dawnkit, Nightkit and Tanglekit._

Silverspeck: gray dappled she-cat with friendly amber eyes and white tail tip. _Mother of Fawnkit, Rosekit and Lynxkit._

**Kits:**

Rainkit: pale gray she-cat with two dark gray stripes that run through her back, green eyes.

Featherkit: white she-cat with a dappled brown patch on her back and masks, and yellow eyes.

Hollowkit: dark brown tom with white paws and green eyes.

Berrykit: orange tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

Dawnkit: cream tabby she-cat with brown red paws and blue eyes.

Nightkit: black tom with lighter stripes and yellow eyes.

Tanglekit: messy brown tabby tom with one ginger patch over his ear, and warm blue eyes.

Fawnkit: light brown she-cat with dark brown stripe and brown spots/patches and amber eyes.

Rosekit: gray dappled she-cat with white patches and green eyes.

Lynxkit: brown gray tabby tom, with darker brown stripes on his legs, and yellow eyes.

**Elders**

Orangewhisker: dark ginger tom with blurry green eyes and a white muzzle(from old age) formerly the medicine cat.

Petalspot: beautifull white she-cat with long fur and black spot on her chest, green eyes.

Thrushfoot: gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**~Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Dawnstar: fawn furred she-cat with dark yellow eyes.

**Deputy: **Darkowl: smokey black tom with golden eyes and huge ears.

**Medicine cat: **Silverpool: long-furred silver tabby she-cat with deep green eyes and stub tail.

**Warriors**

Shadetail: blue-silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a nick in both ears.

Fernshade: light gray white tabby tom with amber eyes.

Blackstone: Black tom with a broken jaw, and blue eyes.

Whiteberry: white she-cat with green eyes.

Toadleap: brown and black tabby splotched tom, with muddy yellow eyes. _Crowpetal's mate_

Marshfur: pale yellow ginger tom with amber eyes. _Blackwing's mate_

Blossomfrost: Ginger and white tabby shep-cat with frosty blue eyes.

Dirtsnarl: dark brown tom with a light brown under belly and chest, green eyes.

Snakefang: red ginger and black tom with a white neck and yellow eyes. _Apprentice: Echopaw_

Blackdapple: smokey black she-cat with jet black dapples and amber eyes.

Applecloud: white color point she-cat, color points are brown and she has blue eyes.

Birdclaw: gray and white tom with black tail rings and green eyes. _Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Silverstripe: white she-cat with a silver stripes on her legs and muzzle, no markings on the back, and icy blue eyes. _Apprentice: Bonepaw_

Whiteadder: light gray tom with white patch covering his nose bridge and one eye, very long tail. And yellow eyes.

Dawnbird: cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Cherryheart:dark ginger tabby she-cat with cream underbelly and green eyes. _Apprentice: Saberpaw_

Brightsun: pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Pinestripe: completly black tom with deep green eyes.

Foxfang: ginger red and gray tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Saberpaw: ebony white she-cat with disturbing yellow eyes._ Mentor: Cherryheart_

Bonepaw: white cream bony tom with dark orange eyes(amber) and large ears. _mentor: Silverstripe_

Echopaw: silver and white, mostly white, tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Mentor: Snakefang_

Nightpaw: black and gray tabby tom with jet black ears and blue eyes. _Mentor: Birdclaw_

**QUEENS**

Crowpetal- smokey gray she-cat with white spot on her shoulder that to some looks like a petal, blue eyes. Mother of Toadleap's kits: Blossomkit and Badgerkit

Blackwing- completly black she-cat with pretty green eyes, looks identical to her brother. Mother of Marshfur's kits: Goldkit, Stormkit, and Featherkit

**Kits**

Blossomkit- white smokey she-cat with blue eyes and black paws.

Badgerkit- smokey black tom with white stripe down his back and muddy yellow eyes.

Goldkit - golden she-cat with green eyes.

Stormkit - black and gray splotched tom with amber eyes.

Featherkit - white and pale ginger tabby she-cat with small light gray stripes on her paws, amber eyes.

**Elders**

Duskeye- rusty red tom with blue eyes.

Sandstep- pale ginger she-cat with darker paws and lighter underbelly, green eyes.

Iceshadow- white and gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**~Windclan**

**Leader: **Gorsestar: golden tabby tom with bright yellow eyes.

**Deputy: **Goosefur: white tom with brown paws and green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Sedgenose: pale sandy brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Heatherowl: large tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes.

Badgerpelt: white and black tom with amber eyes.

Birchcloud: Silver spotted she-cat with yellow eyes.

Coalheart: smokey black tom with orange paw and green eyes.

Cypressfur: small gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Lionwhisker: bright golden tabby tom with brown neck fur and yellow eyes. _Brambleblossom's mate_

Sandtail: pale brown she-cat with sand colored underbelly and tail rings and blue eyes.

Dewfang: gray and white splotched she-cat and amber eyes

Rabbitleap: light brown top with white underbelly and yellow eyes. _Apprentice: Ferretpaw_

Dogscar: dark brown tom with white cuddly ears and a scar over his face, and yellow eyes.

Thornsnap: brown and golden tom with green eyes.

Jaggedbreeze: gray tom with black ears and amber eyes. _Apprentice: Krestlepaw_

Breezeheart: white she-cat with black spots over her body, blue eyes.

Oakstep: brown tom with red patches and black paws, yellow eyes.

Grasshare: pale yellow she-cat with brown paws and blue eyes.

Hareheart: ginger and brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Mousefoot: pale gray tom with dark stripes on his head, and green eyes.

Ratwhisker: dark gray tom with lighter stripes on his head and amber eyes.

Hollowwhisker: dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Amberstorm: white she-cat with gray specks and blue eyes.

Rosemist: white she-cat with creamish ginger paws and dark ginger tail rings, green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Ferretpaw: dark brown tom with black legs and yellow eyes.

Krestlepaw: gray tom with white speckles and green eyes.

**Queens:**

Brambleblossom: dark brown she-cat with lighter underbelly and paw size patches. Green eyes. Mother of Lionwhisker's kits: Brittlekit, Foxkit, Smallkit, and Willowkit,

Yellowdapple: pale she-cat with golden dappled, and blue eyes. Expecting Oakstep's kits.

**Kits:**

Brittlekit: brown, white and tawny patched tom with amber eyes.

Foxkit: tortoiseshell she-cat with brown paw and blue eyes.

Smallkit: brown she-cat with black paws and lighter underbelly, very small and yellow eyes.

Willowkit: dark redish brown she-cat with a golden lighter underbelly and green eyes.

**Elders:**

Crowfrost: black she-cat with creamish gray underbelly and amber eyes.

**~Riverclan**

**Leader: **Fishstar: silver tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy: **Brindlefish: bridle tom with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Darkflight: dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Warriors:**

Pepperwhisker: smoky and tom spotted tom with hazel eyes.

Mothtooth: light gray she-cat with pine colored eyes and a missing tooth.

Streamwhisker: white she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes.

Voleglare: vole colored tom with yellow eyes and brown paws. _Mate to Darkstream_

Snowtail: white and black spotted she-cat with completly white tail and green eyes.

Creekclaw: gray, white and black tabby tom with blue eyes.

Stoneheart**-**gray tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Darkclaw**-**dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Bloomflower**-**light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Whiskerfoot**-**black tom, green eyes.

Highflight**-**tabby she-cat with abmber eyes.

Blazeheart**-**ginger tabby tom wih a mane, green eyes.

Blackheart**-**black she-cat blue eyes. _Apprentice: Dapplepaw_

Dustfur**-**brown tom with yellow eyes.

Lillystream-cream she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Silverfrost: silver tabby she-cat with white stripe down her back and green eyes. _ Apprentice: Mosspaw_

Reedtail: dark gray tom almost black with white paws and amber eyes.

Poppypetal: blue gray she-cat with white paws the color of seafoam and ocean green eyes._Apprentice: Blazepaw_

Ripplefeather: gray tom with strangely darker underfur(not underbelly) and amber eyes.

Splashflower: blue gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Ashwing: ash gray spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Pouncecreek: dark brown tom with one gray paw and white ears, and blue eyes _Apprentice:Gingerpaw, Mate: Hailfur_

Rosepelt: redish ginger and cream she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw: Blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes. _Mentor: Silverfrost_

Blazepaw: dark rusty red ginger tom with yellow eyes and pale paws. _Mentor: Poppypetal_

Dapplepaw: white and ginger dappled she-cat with blue eyes. _Mentor: Blackheart_

Gingerpaw: ginger tabby she-cat amber eyes. Mentor: _Pouncecreek_

**Queens:**

Hailfur: gray she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes. Mother of Pouncecreek's kits: Frostkit and Koikit.

Darkstream: dark tabby she-cat with green eyes, who almost drowned in the stream. Mother of Voleglare's kit: Blizardkit.

**Kits:**

Frostkit- calico she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

Koikit: black and white tom cat with green eyes.

Blizzardkit: light tabby tom with white paws and green eyes.

**Elders**

Oceanpelt: gray tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Lilly: former kittypet, tortoisheshell she-cat with blue blind eyes.

**Prolouge**

Two blue wings fluttered above a gray fluff, moving delicatly above the kitten's head. The kit was gray and it's fuzzy eyes looked blancly at the butterfly fluttering above her. As the butterfly landed on a piece of moss, peacefully staying there for a moment and then ready to set out again, as it fluttered its wings. But as it raised onto the air, two small gray paws brought it down with a soft _thump..._ The butterfly laid, trying to flutter it's blue wings, under the kitten's paws, but the gray kit unsheathed her claws and dragged her paws down, slicing the wings of the butterfly.

"Rainkit!" the stern voice of her mother, made the kit glance back. "Why did you kill the butterfly Rainkit? You shouldn't do that!" the she-cat said angrily.

The gray kit, who had two black stripes down her back looked blankly at her mother, her green eyes like stone.

"Buwt momma me just pawyng" the small kit mewed squeakily, tilting her head back to look at her mother. Her face was blankless and innocent, she wasn't feeling bad about killing the butterfly and she looked like she hadn't done anything bad.

"Come on Rainkit...i think you should take a nap"

Rainkit crouched as her mother picked her up by the scruff. Dovewhisker, Rainkit's mother, placed the un-tired kit next to her sleeping siblings, but instead of laying down next to her moon old kits she left the nursey and started to head to the Medicine cat den, but instead she went into the elders den, ignoring the smiles and chattering of her clanmates.

"Orangewhisker?" the white she-cat whispered, as she spotted the dark ginger tom with his white muzzle.

"Dovewhisker?" a raspy voice answered, the dark ginger tom lifted his head narrowing his eyes as he looked at the white and gray queen. "You do know, i'm not the medcine cat anymore" he mewed bitterly "You can ask Roseleaf anything you want"

"Orangewhisker, you delivered my kits and...I guess I need to ask you" Dovewhisker mewed, kneading her paws into the ground.

"What is wrong with your kits? Didn't they start walking last week? And open their eyes a quarter moon ago?" Orangewhisker asked.

Dovewhisker stepped forward, rubbing her head against the elder's. "father..." she whispered, sadly looking at the tom.

"Rainkit...she killed a butterfly today, she sliced it with her claws and she...she didn't think it was wrong" Dovewhisker murmured.

The tom pushed himself up, facing his daughter. "It is normal for kits to discover, she is barely a moon old, she has no sense of right or wrong." Orangewhisker rasped. "But I've never heard of a kit killing, even an insect. Because there is no need for them, they speacially at a moon old, are too naive to know wrong...they wouldn't have instinct to kill" he murmured.

Dovewhisker stepped back. "Do you think Rainkit is... evil?"

Orangewhisker chuckled. "No, I think maybe you are exagerating..." he smiled, as he nosed away the she-cat and she went back to her kits...but Orangewhisker wasn't going to mention, ever, the prophecy he had recieved the night before Dovewhisker's kits had been born...

'_When butterflies wings are sliced, time will beging to run'_ he had called out to his mentor, wondering what she meant, but she had left him, a retired medicine cat with a prophecy... Did the prophecy refer to Rainkit? Of course it didn't! Orangewhisker shook his head, there was nothing wrong with his grandkit_s._

* * *

**So... how'd you like it? Yup yup, Rainkit was alwasy different...Anyway could I get 3 reviews to start writing chapter 1? And Maybe i'll continue writing it, even as I end Willows Shed Blood**


	2. Ours Stripes Are Ours

**Hi, so since I have some writer's block and this story kinda helps. I'll be writing it as well as Willows Shed Blood, until WSB ends which won't be long. And then i'll just write this story.**

**Thanks for reviews :)**

* * *

Rainkit growled playfully, watching her sister's tail flick from side to side. She smiled weakly before shifting her weight and pouncing. Of course being only three moons old, her pounce was a sadly pitiful. But still, it didn't stop Rainkit and Featherkit from play fighting. Rainkit giggled as her sister cuffed her ears, as they tumbled around the floor Rainkit could hear Hollowkit and Dovewhisker starting to wake up. Finally pinning down her sister, Rainkit licked her chest.

"Ha! I win" she smiled at her sister lowering her muzzle so they could be nose-to-nose. She blinked excitedly, hopping off Featherkit Rainkit pranced around her sister.

"You do not!" Featherkit mewed indignantly.

"I do to!" Rainkit retored with a smirk.

"Do not!" Featherkit growled, her white fur bristling.

"Did To!" Rainkit growled back, stomping her paw.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Rainkit! Featherkit...what are you arguing about this time"

Rainkit exchanged angry glances with her sister, and lifted a claw at Featherkit as her sister did the same.

"She started it!" Featherkit whined.

Rainkit shook her head. "She's just jealous because I won, Mummy" Rainkit claimed, watching as her sister's eyes filled with tears.

A rumbling purr startled Rainkit and she turned to see her father, Pinestripe.

"Featherkit started it, not me!" Rainkit wailed as she crouched close to the floor whimpering, as she looked with wide eyes at her father.

"Noo I _didn't" _Featherkit wailed aswell, as tears started streaming down her face. Rainkit, since she had only turned three moons old and therefore was still a small kit, didn't like others crying and it made her cry too. WIth a wail she rushed into her father's fur, letting all her tears stream out.

She could feel her father's chest rumble with a purr and her mother chuckled too as they exchanged some amused words about their daughters. And then she heard Dovewhisker carry her sister away, to the elders den. She looked up at her father.

"Daddy...I didn't start it" she said shaking her head.

"Rainkit calm down..." he chuckled. "It doesn't matter who started it, its who finishes it. And it takes two to make a fight" he murmured sternly. Rainkit nodded and looked at her paws.

"am I in trouble?" she asked softly, feeling her hopes for playing outside crumble. As her heart felt heavy, looking up at her father's stern stare.

"No...now go on. Go play with Hollowkit, I have a hunting patrol." his gaze softened as he said that, and stepped away.

Rainkit looked at his dark brown fur and two black stripes. "Daddy will I look like you always?" she asked.

Pinestripe chuckled and looked down at her, his warm eyes twinkling. "expect for your gray fur yes. Our stripes are ours." he purred, rubbing his head against her body.

Rainkit purred aswell and placed her small paws on his chest. "Good luck hunting Daddy! Can you bring me a sq-squiew-squiwe-"

"Squirrel?" Her father finished her sentence for her, seeing as 'squiwerrel' was the new word Rainkit and her siblings had learned. He nodded, before he was called away by some large cat.

"Bye Rainkit, behave" he said sternly as he padded away.

Rainkit nodded with her eyes close, turning back to the nursery. She spotted her brother, who slept soundly. With a grin on her face, she charged towards her brother and as soon as she was close enough she jumped landing on him and skidding a few mouse-lengths grinned as he blinked his eyes open with a start, spotting her he stood up, playfully growling. Now he, was what Rainkit called a decent playmate. As Rainkit glanced outside before attacking her dark pelted brother, she noticed the sun was not even halfway up!

She and her brother rolled around, tackling and scuffling around before soon enough a larger paw stopped them. It was Lynxkit. Rainkit rolled her eyes. Almost all the kits in the nursery were around the same age, Fawnkit, Rosekit and Lynxkit were about a moon older and Berrykit, Dawnkit and Nightkit were around a moon younger. Rainkit huffed, annoyed that the kit had stopped their play.

"What do you want Lynxkit?" she spat, Lynxkit was always mean to her.

"I want to play!" Lynxkit mewed indignantly, as his littermates woke up.

Rainkit exchanged glances with Hollowkit, who was just as '_amused _as she was.

"Fine" Hollowkit breathed, standing up.

Though, before the kits could continue with their game as Dawnkit and her siblings also joined, a tawny and tortoiseshell she-cat, she knew as Leopardstare entered the den, following Dovewhisker.

"You can make your nest right over there" her mother murmured. Hollowkit and Rainkit tilted their heads, to the side as they watched the she-cat nodded. Looking back and forth rhythmically, from the she-cat to the outside of the nursery where the warm green-leaf wind blew.

Rainkit stopped looking back and forth as Featherkit approached, having forgiven their earlier fight Featherkit purred with amusement.

"What are you doing?"

Rainkit quickly shook her head. "Nevermind that. Why is Leopardstare moving in?" Rainkit asked wrinkling her nose.

"She's expecting kits, mouse-brain" her sister said with a flick of her tail.

"More kits?" Nightkit piped in. "But there's already so much of us"

"Nightkit...so _many _of us" Silverspeck corrected her kit from where she laid in her nest. Nightkit nodded but rolled his yellow eyes.

"Nightkit's right" Rainkit murmured under her breath. She flicked her brother's shoulder with her tail. "Let's go play outside...where there's not so many cats" Rainkit suggested.

Dawnkit was the kit who led the rest out, as they started deviding into two clans. Rainkit smiled as she got paired up with her sister, rubbing their noses they grinned at each other.

"Riverclan attack!" Lynxkit yowled mocking a riverclan leader. Rainkit imidiatly charged at Tanglekit giggling as she tumbled around with him, as all the kits tumbled around, each fighting as best as they could. Lynxkit showed off his newly learned moves as he cuffed Featherkit, who playfully wailed for help. Rainkit grinned as she wrinkled her face, continuing to play-fight as the warm green-leaf sun bared on their backs, and offered little shade to the playfull kits...

* * *

**Yup...I'm doing ALL of Rainstar's life...she was a sweet kit huh? **

**All i ask...are a few reviews...by the way I need loners, like quick. So suggest your cats, don't forget personality too!**


	3. Promises in Vain

**Thanks for all the reviews, your loners won't appear in ****_this _****chapter but probably in the next one. :) **

**Oh and yes...thanks for telling me there are two Pinestripes...hehe**

* * *

Rainkit yawned and rolled over, pawing the red and orange leaves. She huffed, as she shivered and fluffed her gray fur from the cold wind of Leaf-fall. She liked Green-leaf better. With a sigh, she looked at Lynxpaw, Fawnpaw and Rosepaw with envy. They had become apprentices the day before and seemed to be enjoying it as they showed off their newly learned moves. Hollowkit and Featherkit were with Nightkit and Tanglekit. Berrykit and Dawnkit were playing around somewhere and Rainkit had been taking a nap but she wasn't anymore. She stood up, stretching her small brown paws as she decided to join Berrykit and Dawnkit's play, when a brown gray...body...stepped infront of her.

"Hello Rainkit" Lynxpaw said smoothly, making sure that the 'kit' part sounded extremly loud. Rainkit didn't look up to him as she tried to step past him, but Lynxpaw stepped yet infront of her.

"What's wrong kit?" Lynxpaw sneered.

Rainkit growled and looked up at him. "leave me alone, Lynx_kit" _she snapped, she pushed past him and decided she wasn't in the mood to play with Berrykit and Dawnkit. With a sigh she padded into the elder's den, her face lighting up as her eyes scanned for Orangewhisker. Rainkit loved Orangewhisker, he always told her and Featherkit and Hollowkit stories and made them laugh. _**And** _he was the only elder who wasn't grouchy all the time.

"Hi Orangewhisker" Rainkit chanted as she bounded up to the dark ginger tom. "Hi Petalspot, hi Thushfoot.." she muttered.

"Hello Rainkit" Thrushfoot croacked, it seemed the once beautifull she-cat: Petalspot was fast asleep in her nest and Rainkit wasn't planning on ruining her sleep.

"Rainkit" Orangewhisker purred, Rainkit rubbed her head against the elder tom.

"Orangewhisker? Can I ask you something?" Rainkit asked softly.

"Sure thing" the old tom rasped.

Rainkit shuffled her paws and shrugged slightly. "Why is it bad to kill? We're going to die anyway"

Orangewhisker's eyes widened and filled in fear, Rainkit took a step back surprised at his reaction. What had she done wrong? Had she said something bad?

"Rainkit...when you kill someone you are taking something that is not yours" Rainkit looked up at him, as he continued to talk. "It's like taking a mouse from an elder who really needs it"

Rainkit looked up at him with big round eyes. "but they go to starclan right? And they're not far away...so why is it bad? You're just sending them to a better place" Rainkit said hushedly.

"Yes...but imagine if Featherkit and Hollowkit left to Starclan and you couldn't play with them anymore and couldn't feel their warmth or hear their voices or anything"

Rainkit's eyes suddenly widened at the realization, that death was not as simple as she thought. What would she do if she lost Featherkit and Hollowkit? As she pondered on the thought her eyes teared up slightly and she knew she didn't want to loose her sister or her brother or anyone really.

"Oh." That was all she could say while she kneaded her paws into the moss. "Well thank you Orangewhisker I'm going to play with Hollowkit and Featherkit" she squeaked as Orangewhisker said good-bye. She trotted over with a smile to where her sister and brother were now playing moss ball. Rainkit grinned as she jumped and caught the ball inbetween her claws and once of the ground stuck her tongue out at her siblings.

"Ha!" she laughed triumphantly.

Featherkit giggled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Toss it quickly!" Hollowkit yelled playfully. Rainkit returned his grin and tossed the moss ball to Hollowkit and then Featherkit caught it and the game continued as the three kits exchanged pkayfull growls and chatted about how close they were to being apprentices and continued tossing the moss ball as innocent as kits could be, without a worry in the world.

And then...

_"**RIVERCLAN'S**_** ATTACKING"**

The events that happend next went to fast for Rainkit to catch everything. But she saw Dovewhisker's fluffy tail sweeping her and her siblings back into the nursery. Rainkit mewed a protest, she was old enough to fight!

"Kits stay here!" Dovewhisker said quickly before she left to protect the nursery entrance. Rainkit looked around to see every kit in Thunderclan huddled in the warm den. Berrykit, Dawnkit, Nightkit and Tanglekit fearfully huddled next to Goldenbird, the golden tabby hushed conforting words to them. Leopardstare was at the entrance along with her mother as they hissed and clawed the attackers away. Rainkit pressed up against Featherkit, who reeked of fear as did she. Hollowkit was talking about the battle with Nightkit, suddenly both turned to Goldenbird.

"Why is Riverclan attacking?" Nightkit asked.

"Because at the last gathering a few days ago Hollypaw stayed behind and stole prey." GOldenbird claimed. "That mouse-brained apprentice" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Why?"Hollowkit piped up, questioning.

"Because during a trip to the Moonpool an apprentice accompanied Darkflight and instead of going with her the mousebrained too stole prey. So Hollypaw thought the best was too _take the prey back _" Goldenbird explained as her eyes narrowed even more.

Hollowkit and Nightkit suddenly started spitting, and hissing and showing their moves and how they would rip apart those yellow-bellied fish eating cats.

Rainkit just wanted to see the battle, but she couldn't see past Goldenbird's body. She huffed and paced trying to see, her tail twitching. She wanted to see action, like claw and tooth. Featherkit too shared her anxiousness and paced around. Featherkit's tail lashed impatiently and Rainkit narrowed her eyes. Oh how she wanted to see the battle. Rainkit finally sat down, her tail lashing. She pricked her ears hearing a wail. Who was that? She could hear angry snarls and hisses and growls and curses, and she wanted to see.

And then she got her chance. Well Featherkit did.

"look Rainkit!" Featherkit mewed excitedly. She pointed to A hole in the nursery, from where they could sneak out. Even though Goldenbird's body did not cover the whole entrance, the queen would notice if she and her sister snuck out.

Rainkit nodded. "I wonder why we didn't see it earlier" she mumbled to Featherkit who nodded and bounded over to the hole. Rainkit went first, slipping through the hole with little effort, her fur flattening as she slipped out. Featherkit stood next to her, and both kits stared in awe.

Rainkit blinked trying to figure out if how cats could move so fast. Their play battles looked nothing like that. It was like comparing a two month old kit's moss ball play to a six month old kit's moss ball play. Rainkit let her jaw drop, as her eyes widened...this? This was expectacular. She spotted her father, as he dodged a blow from some Riverclan cat and lunged at his stomach.

"Wow!" Featherkit exclaimed, letting out a sigh.

Rainkit glanced at her sister, both awe-stricken they watched the battle from their little spot. That was until a white and ginger tabby she-cat stepped infront of them, casting a shadow over their much smaller bodies. The she-cat snarled, her blue eyes narrowed as she lashed her tail terrorizing the kits.

Rainkit drew in a sharp breath, smacking her ears against her skull and wrapping her tail around her body in fear. She trembled, pressing next to Featherkit for confort when she felt her sister trembeling too.

"Are the little kits lost?" the dappled cat sneered.

Rainkit slowly shook her head, maybe if she was nice the mean cat would leave them alone. But that was not the case, the dappled she-cat drew out her claws, a wicked smile on her face.

"L-leave us alone!" Featherkit managed to pipe up. Rainkit glanced at her sister, fear clouding her eyes. What was her sister doing? Rainkit bit her lip, unsure what to do but a quick glance from Featherkit told her she too had to stand up.

"Y-yeah! Or is it you c-ca-can't fight any other cats!" Rainkit meant to growl, but it came out like a squeak.

The dappled she-cat shook her head and sneered. "i was going to take you back to the nursery" she snarled. "Now i'm not so sure. If you two are old enough to watch and taunt our clan then you are old enough to fight!" she hissed.

Rainkit's eyes widened. The she-cat lashed her paws her claws conected with Rainkit's head and she tumbled to the side as everything became dizzy and dim-lighted she managed to see the white and ginger she-cat spat at Featherkit and lash out again and again. She hit and slashed at Rainkit leaving her battered to the point she could only whimper. Rainkit let out a hoarse hiss as the cat did the same to Featherkit.

"Leave her alone p-piece of foxdung!" Rainkit managed to shriek in anger.

The dappled cat turned to face her. Rainkit slowly pushed herself up, so she could see her. "You're just a coward! Y-you and your clan are just yellow bellied"

That's when the she-cat snapped, her eyes darkening she didn't lounge any more for Rainkit instead she gave Featherkit one final blow and slithered away back into the battle. Rainkit slowly sighed, and closed her eyes as the tears finally flowed freely. She whimpered, making herself smaller as she cried. She slowly pushed herself up, wincing as she nudged Featherkit who was breathing faintly. Rainkit's heart began to race, as she nudged her sister over and over again but Featherkit wasn't getting up. Rainkit took a big breath and slowly stumbled into the heart of the battle. Knowing that she needed her father, Rainkit began to wail.

"Daddy! Featherit's hurt! Daddy! Mom! Daddy!" she wailed and cried, when no one came, she started to sob. "Featherkit's not getting up!" she yowled tears running down her cheek.

Like that the battle stopped, every one turned to look at her which only made her sob worse. She shut her eyes and whimpered, clamping her mouth shut in order to stop the racking sobs. A dark ginger tom she recognized strode towards her, hissing and snarling at cats to move. His eyes softened when he saw her.

"What happened to you?"

Rainkit didn't answer just whimpered. "Featherkit"

"Featherkit did this to you?" Hazelstar asked.

"No!" Rainkit snapped while crying. "A r-riverclan cat did." she started to sob again. "I want my daddy!" she demanded. Roseleaf and Pinestripe where then by her side, asking what had happened. But Rainkit couldn't talk between the sobs so she started to stagger towards Featherkit's unmoving body again. When she got there, Featherkit wasn't breathing anymore but Rainkit refused to believe in the worst.

Roseleaf had her ear pressed against Featherkit's chest. "There's a beat" she murmured and started roughly licking Featherkit's chest. Rainkit burried her head in her sister's fur. Whimpering, she nudged her and prodded her. "Wake up!" she hissed, tears falling. When her sister didn't answer, Rainkit pulled her tail and started sobbing again.

"Please! Please" she whimpered. "Featherkit I promise i'll give you my voles and any honey daddy brings us please" she begged, Rainkit's body shook in sobs as she did everything she could to get her sister to stand.

Promises in vain, and licks to warm an already cold fur, glares that two glazed eyes could not see, and the tears that fell on her bloodied pelt.

* * *

**Ohhh :( I loved Featherkit. Anyway, next chapter might have some flashbacks because Rainkit will be mourning Featherkit's and...'s deaths. Who ever tells me who else died will get a spot on my story, you can make the charrie and how he/she will impact Rainkit's poor life. **


	4. Holes in Hearts

**Heeyyy So uh Sorrelheart was the first to actually guess who died, and so yeah she chose the cat. There will be other 'contests' such as this one. Anyway :) have fun reading!**

* * *

Rainkit breathed deeply, taking in all the scents. Herbs. Of course, she was in the medicine cat den. In a hours, it would be her apprentice ceremony. She really didn't want to become a warrior, the hole in her heart made her feel sad all the time. She looked longingly at the Nursery, where Leopardstare's kits were tumbling about. Hollowkit was laying in a patch of sun. Although the sun was still warm, the winds were not and so her brother was basking in the sun. Leaf-Bare was a moon away, and already there was a lot of rain. Rainkit drew in a long breath, her sister would already be complaining about the cold weather with her short fur. Berrykit and his siblings were already talking about their apprentice ceremony, even if it was a moon away. And Smallkit and Orangekit were staring wide-eyed at them.

Rainkit pushed herself up. It didn't make sense to her. Dovewhisker and Featherkit were dead, and yet the clan seemed to be thriving in the chilly winds. Smallkit and Orangekit were growing, almost three months old and the clan was already healed from the battle with Riverclan. Yet for her, it wasn't that simple. Orangewhisker said that her mother and Featherkit were in Starclan, and now she understood why it was wrong to kill..although it just sent cats to a better place for others it hurt, more than a thorn in a paw even more than a thron in your nest. She padded over to her dozing brother, who was also still grieving for Featherkit and Dovewhisker. Before she got there, Smallkit padded up to her.

"Hi Rainkit, aren't you excited about being an apprentice?" the black and white patched she-cat asked, her yellow eyes bright. Rainkit snorted, and lashed her tail. She had begun to resent the younger kits' being, why where they alive and Featherkit not? Rainkit pushed past the excited kit, her lips curling into a dry snarl.

"Rainkit?" There she was again, Smallkit never ceased to stop bothering her. Rainkit whiped around, her tail flicking impatiently.

"No!" she hissed. "Now leave me alone. You are too small to play with me" Rainkit snapped. She was already six moons old, and she knew that would the kit away. Smallkit's ears flattened and with a whimper, the kit scampered away.

Prodding her brother's stomach, Rainkit let a smile loose. Only her brother could maker her forget the horrible hurt in her chest and make her smile and play again. "rainkit.." her brother yawned, a smile stretching on his brown muzzle.

"Come on Hollowkit! We have to guess, who will be our mentor" Rainkit mewed, her eyes dancing happily.

"Right!" Her brother, sat up straight. His green eyes, scanned the group cats. Some were eating, some shared tongues other were entering and leaving camp. "I want Blackblaze" Hollowkit purred.

Rainkit made a face, at the black tom with a ginger paw. "No! He's wierd! I want Grayfoot!" she smirked.

Hollowkit stared at her, as if she had said she wanted to go to Shadowclan. "But he's" he lowered his voice. "Old..." he hissed.

Rainkit giggled. "He's a senior warrior!" she protested. And they went like that, until the sun was past sunhigh and closer to sunset. When the sky was a pinkish gray, with blue patches Hazelstar jumped up to the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here under the highledge" the ginger tom yowled. Rainkit raised her head, and shared excited glances with Hollowkit who had jumped to his feet. Their fur was messy, but without a mother to groom them... They padded eagerly towards the highledge, exchanging excited glances and happy stares.

"my kits..." A deep purr rumbled, causing Hollowkit and Rainkit to look up. Pinestripe looked at them with pride in his eyes, although his yellow eyes also held grief and sadness. Pinestripe licked each of his kits' heads and murmured a praise before leading them to the front. Rainkit felt her heart swell in pride, her father was proud of her! She felt so happy she could've died...no. Dying hurt. Rainkit shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts and watched Hazelstar.

"Today, two of our kits become apprentices. Rainkit, Hollowkit Step forward" Hazelstar's voice was loud and clear and scary. It made Rainkit want to hide, but she swallowed her fear and stepped forward, Hollowkit beside her.

"Rainkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Shadowheart" Hazelstar started, as Rainkit's eyes grew wide. Shadowheart was one the clan's best fighters but her father often had disputes and fights with her. "Shadowheart you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be an exelent fighter and skilled. You will be the mentor of Rainpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Hazelstar finished.

Rainkit swallowed and took a step forward, to touch noses with her new mentor. She licked the black she-cat's shoulder and retreaded to do the sama with Hazelstar. Hazelstar met her eyes with kindess, and Rainpaw tottered back. She watched intently as her brother's ceremony went on, with pride flickering in her chest for her brother.

"Hollowpaw! Rainpaw! Hollowpaw! Rainpaw!" Rainpaw stood next to Hollowkit, lifting her chin high into the air. After the cheering died down, several cats congratulated them and Pinestripe bathed them in purrs. Rainkit looked to her mentor, meeting Shadowheart's dark amber gaze.

"Come" the she-cat said coolly, Rainkit felt shivers in her spine as she heard Shadowheart's voice. She padded after her. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously. She didn't care how scary Shadowheart was, she was an apprentice and glad!

"To see the forest" Shadowheart answered coldly. Rainkit was quiet the rest of the way, watching doe-eyed the whole territory. It was so big, so many places. Her favorite one was the Ancient Oak. She hated the Windclan borded, it was chilly and windy and not very welcoming, the Shadowclan borded stank and it was shadowy and scary, but Rainkit was happy. She padded along her mentor, silently worshipping all the beauty the forest held. Back in camp, Rainpaw grabbed a mouse and ate alone, until Hollowpaw arrived.

"How was it?" Rainpaw asked her brother.

"I love being an apprentice!" Hollowpaw exclaimed with a smirk.

Rainpaw nodded, and offered what was left of her mouse to Hollowpaw who took it gratefully.

"I wish I could be an apprentice forever" Hollowpaw remarked, chewing the mouse.

Rainpaw made a face, as she caught a glimpse of her brother's chewed food. "Yeah" she agreed softly. Hollowkit finished his mouse and stretched, yawning. Rainpaw noticed that her paw's ached and she fet as if her legs would drop off any minute. She yawned as well, and flicked her ears back. "Maybe we should go make our nests" she mewed.

Hollowpaw nodded and they bounded tiredly towards the apprentice's den, where Lynxpaw was already sleeping. Rainpaw pushed and molded some moss to make her nest, and settled right to sleep with Hollowpaw.

"I wish we could be apprentices forever" Rainpaw echoed her brother's words, before a wave of darkness took her and she found her self asleep.

* * *

**Ohh...yes I know Short chapter, Sorry 'bout that. It's just that with school and all. Heh sorry guys. Shadowheart does not belong to me, she belongs to Lavi0123 and she did not win the contest but I loved her character, she and her sister water along with Mouse (who is Sorrelheart's OC) will play important parts in the story, though i will teak a few things and later on those who gave loners will appear. But for now be calm, I will try to update every week sometimes two times a week.**

**Until next time :)**


	5. Battle Moves

**Heyheyhey :) Honestly Guys I thought I would have more reviews -.- I am mad at you guyysss...nah I'm kidding I wouldn't get mad at my readers but a few reviews would be nice ya know?**

* * *

"I can't wait 'til we're not apprentices anymore" Hollowpaw huffed as he tumbled over, mimicking the moves of Rainpaw.

"Yup" Rainpaw agreed through gritted teeth as she pretended to swipe her brother's belly. Their mentors sat a couple of tail legnths away from them, watching them pratice their moves. Hollowpaw and Rainpaw practice-fought, swiping at each other with sheathed claws. They had only one moon of training, and they now had to wake up every day at dawn and went to bed at dusk, tired and beaten from their training. And today was a hard day, already was it chilly. There was no snow yet, but soon there would be. It was sun high, when supposedly the sun is at its highest and can warm you but today it was not to be seen, gray clouds covered it. Rainpaw huffed tiredly, they had been in this useless fight since before sunhigh, stopping so Silverleaf and Shadowheart could instruct them on what to and then continued. They already knew each other's next move, Hollowpaw swiped Rainpaw ducked, Rainpaw lunged Hollowpaw moved. It was like a dance, that bored them to death.

Their boring routine was brought to a stop when Shadowheart dragged them apart by their tails, causing both apprentices to look up with bewilderment. Rainpaw lashed her tail away from her mentor, holding back a frustrated sigh. "What did I do wrong?" she asked in a flat voice, slouching.

"Sit up straight" Shadowheart barked, her green eyes focused intently on the two apprentices. "You are fighting, it is unexpected. You can't _dance _around the fight. It's a battle, you won't know your enemy" she said coldly. "So try again, no used moves."

Silverleaf, Hollowpaw's mentor, joined Shadowheart's side. "We will give you some motivation" she said pushing forward a few balls of moss. "Hollowpaw these are kits from your clan's nursery" she mewed. Silverleaf turned to face her, her pretty green eyes glinting. "Rainpaw one of those kits is your kin's kits. They have been stolen, you must get them back"

Rainpaw nodded, feeling a new spark run through her. She would do anything to protect her kin. She flicked her ears back and jumped, trying to get past Hollowpaw's body. Her brother reached up, hooking his paws around her waist and brought her down, smashing Rainpaw's body against the ground. Rainpaw rolled over, exposing her soft belly. Big mistake.

Hollowpaw pinned her down, and delivered several blows to her stomach leaving her without air. His paws traveled from hitting her tummy to smacking her ears, making a small ringing noise appear, too bad he had left his stomach undefended. He had moved to the point were her hind paws had the perfect aim, and Rainpaw didn't waist it. She recoiled her legs, tensed the muscles and kicked sending Hollowpaw a few tail lengths away. Rainpaw flipped back and jumped up, running over to her brother and pinning him down as she nipped softly at his sides, Hollowpaw started to rake his sheathed paws over her stomach, something that would hurt a lot if he had done with unsheathed claws. Rainpaw gritted her teeth, and stumbled to the side where Hollowpaw cuffed her cheek. Hollowpaw slashed a few blows to her head again, seeing as that was her weak point. Her brother lunged, paws outstretched ready to grab her unsteady shoulders. Rainpaw ducked and watched him fall face flat, she whipped around, recoiling her body like a snake before rounding up on Hollowpaw again. She had the upper hand and wasn't going to waist it. She pinned his shoulders down, and battered his chest. She nipped at his ear, signaling that she had won.

Rainpaw stood back proudly, giving her chest a few licks and looking to her mentor with glee. She had won, so why wasn't Shadowheart proud?

Instead the black she-cat prowled over, giving Rainpaw a smack over the ears. Rainpaw held back the urge to hiss and spat at her. "What did I do wrong?" I asked in a tiny voice. It seemed that was what she was always saying now a days. Nothing else.

"A fight is never finished, until your opponent is dead" Shadowheart hissed, her green eyes narrowed into slits. "Otherwise once you turn your back on them, they can get up and harm you." She snarled.

Rainpaw shot a quick look to Silverleaf, who had narrowed her eyes suspiciously but instead of saying anything the pretty she-cat simply beckoned Hollowpaw away. They left, leaving Rainpaw to glare after them. Well, she wouldn't share her squirrel tonight with Hollowpaw.

She turned back to Shadowheart, ducking her head and flattening her gray ears."Okay" she squeaked. Shadowheart looked down at her with complete disgust, and snarled before turning tail and heading after Silverlead and Hollowpaw.

Once she was alone Rainpaw let out a groan. "I would have preffered an elder to her" she muttered under her breath as she stood up.

* * *

Rainpaw laid in her nest, circling around trying to find a good position to nap when Shadowheart covered the lighting of the apprentices' den.

"Hurry up." Her mentor snarled. "We're going on a dusk patrol" she said dryly. Rainpaw couldn't help but groan. A dusk patrol? But she had already trained all day. She stopped making circles and turned to face her mentor, giving a quick nod.

"Who else is coming?" She asked, getting a little excited. But just like she expected she got no answer from Shadowheart. It wasn't needed, they met the rest of the cats outside camp.

Mintwhisker and Tawnyscar were fighting, per usual and spitting cross words at each other. She was surprised to find her father had come, but Rainpaw's small surprise and happiness didn't last when she saw how droopy his eyes were. He looked so tired, so sad. Sorrelstorm was there, and Silverleaf with her bother and also Whiskerfrost and Hollypaw.

A lot of cats for a simple dusk patrol. Rainpaw didn't hold back the surprised mrow , and looked at Shadowheart. "Why are so many cats coming along?" She asked, intrigued.

Shadowheart didn't spare a glance her was as she took up the lead of the patrol without being asked. "The earlier patrol heard Windclan on our borders, heard rumors of war so we have to be ready" her dark claws slid out. "In case a battle prevails"

"But that won't happen." Pine stripe rasped, coming beside Rainpaw as he draped his tail over her back. Rainpaw felt warmth over her body, like when she was a small kit and all was good.

"What do you know Pinestripe?" Shadowheart spat. "Those good for nothing foul- hearted fox-

Rainpaw cleared her tongue, trying to prevent the squabble that would take. She had witnessed a couple of these in her last moon, Pinestripe and Shadowheart were always at each others throats.

Her mentor shot her a disapproving look and trotted away, snarling and spitting at nothing in particular.

Rainpaw took in a big breath, and glanced at her father with a weak smile. They walked to Windclan borded in silence, Rainpaw could hear Sorrelstorm and Whiskerfrost chatting and Hollypaw and Hollowpaw exchange curt words.

But after a while everything went silent, all the cats traveled in a comfortable silence expect Shadowheart who was still growling softly. Rainpaw stood back as Pinestripe and Whiskerfrost marked the border. There was a splash and a loud cry before a snarl, it seemed someone had fallen in the water.

"Liar!"

"Shmush up" a muffled voice came. "Mfou mhere fhumting on our mand" Rainpaw swiveled her ears, flicking then to the sound. She stood up defensively as well as her companions as Shadowheart dragged a too big apprentice by the scruff.

Shadowheart spat out his fur, as Whiskerfrost came back. "What is going on here?" He hissed to Shadowheart, his white and gray fur bristling.

"He was hunting. On our territory." Shadowheart hissed back, curling her tail over her back in defiance.

Rainpaw fell in line with Hollowpaw and Hollypaw as they watched the Windclan apprentice. Rainpaw widened her eyes as several Windclan warriros stepped out the bushes. "Shadowheart! What are you doing with my apprentice?" came the angry voice a large warrior.

Pinestripe stepped in front of Rainpaw and the other apprentices, as a large white and black tom snarled. "Who do you think you are, Shadowheart? Taking my apprentice? Let Brittlepaw go and there will not be anny consequences" He snarled. Tawnyscar looked at Shadowheart, as if silently telling her what to do. Rainpaw watched her mentor through slitted eyes, was her mentor really going to start a battle.

"_Bri_ttlepaw needs to learn where the border is" Shadowheart spat.

"Enough Shadowheart." Sorrelstorm warned, taking a stand beside the dark pelted she-cat. "We do not want trouble"

"It is leaf-bare soon there won't be any prey, and I will not allow this foul clan to steal from us" Shadowheart spat.

Rainpaw saw Silverleaf's hackles rise "Stop trying to cause trouble" She said slowly.

"You would do well to listen to your clanmate" A Windclan warrior hissed. "They are not as moused-brained as you" the white she-cat sneered, her blue eyes narrowing. "Filthy rouge"

Rainpaw watched in surprise just like the rest of her clanmates as Shadowheart lunged for the white and gray-speckled she-cat, with a snarl pushing the she-cat to the ground. The tall grass prevented Rainpaw from seeing every piece of the fight, so she slid forward to watch her mentor. That was untill the same apprentice bowled Hollowpaw over, digging his claws into her brother's shoulders.

"Rainpaw go get Hazlestar!" Silverleaf said quickly, as the same white and black tom ran towards her. A battle was breaking out. Rainpaw nodded quickly, she had been told to do something and she was going to do it before Shadowheart kicked away her opponent and looked at Rainpaw with fury.

"No. Send Hollypaw, Rainpaw you stay here and fight you worthless apprentice"

Rainpaw was about to protest but Hollypaw had already raced away, scrambling to go as quick as she could. Rainpaw saw the Windclan apprentice jump the stream and dash for his own camp. Rainpaw realized this no longer was just a border dispute, and if she wanted to impress Shadowheart which she didn't really but she also didn't appreciate being called _worthless apprentice, _she would have to stand her ground and fight. She stood still for a moment, watching as her father and Silverleaf fought side by side, and Sorrelstorm was pinned down by an ugly tom with way to many scars. She couldn't see Tawnyscar but she realized she must be with Whiskerfrost...and then she saw the pale brown she-cat with the sand colored underbelly who was fighting her brother, and winning.

_No one _hurt her brother. _No one._

With that thought Rainpaw charged at the she-cat, springing on her back and locking her teeth on her scruff determined to help her brother. The she-cat was surprised for a moment, and her eyes softened at the sight of the young apprentices but that didn't last long as she bucked Rainpaw away. Rainpaw let out a squeak of pain, and pushed herself up. Hollowpaw was now clutching on to her back like Rainpaw while the she-cat bucked. Hollowpaw had his claws deep inside her, since he wasn't moving much from there. Rainpaw studied them for a while, before getting a brilliant idea. While the she-cat was busy with her brother, she would grab her paws and pull and the brown cat would fall on her jaw. It was a great idea, and Rainpaw didn't waste any time on racing back. The she-cat was jumping around trying to make Hollowpaw get off her back and didn't see Rainpaw, which pleased the young apprentice much.

Rainpaw studied her for a split second and then decided she would have to adapt her plan, and reached for the brown paws. Rainpaw hooked her claws around the paws and jumped back, yanking the attacker with her. The she-cat hit the floor with a loud thump, and Rainpaw mewed trumphantly. The she-cat was making a wierd sound and blood was trickling from her mouth. Hollowpaw jumped off her, and Rainpaw shot her brother an approving look. Hollowpaw opened his mouth to say something when a voice broke.

"Sandtail!" a ginger and brown tabby tom was running towards them. Obviously a full grown warrior. He nuzzled the she-cat who groaned, and made faint noises."What did you do to my mates you filthy kittypets?" he snarled at the apprentices. Rainpaw hissed in return and slashed out her paw catching his nose and making a little gash.

"You-

"Argh!" Pinestripe had charged at the tom, bowling him over with his larger structure.

Rainpaw exchanged shocked faces with Hollowpaw, and gave a curt nod before she saw the cats racing towards them, jumping the stream and crying their battle-wail. Another wail answered and Rainpaw whiped around to see warriors from her clan racing to meet the Windclan cats, their hackles risen and claws ready. Rainpaw fixed her eyes on a tortoiseshell apprentice. Rainpaw left her brother's side and mimicked her father as she charged towards the apprentice. They were about the same size, but the tortoiseshell was sleeker and faster. Rainpaw lunged at her side, feeling her aching muscles protest. She had trained all day, and now here she was practicing the same battle moves. Her tiredness was replaced by adrenaline when the blue-eyed cat bit down on her paw.

Rainpaw yelped, and in return lashed her paw out to hurt her. But the she-cat ducked, missing the hit and going for Rainpaw's belly. Rainpaw jumped to the side and hooked her teeth around her tail and bit down hard, making the she-cat wail. The tortoiseshell whiped around and battered Rainpaw's sides, leaving shallow and deep gashes on her flank. Rainpaw jumped on top of the she-cat and tumbled over, digging her claws into her shoulders as blood warmed her claws and seeped into her paws. It wasn't a horrible feeling, in fact...she enjoyed it. She dragged her paws over her shoulders like she had been taught and tried not to wince as the apprentice nipped at her sides and bit the side of her neck harshly. They were rolling around, fighting clawing at each other with fury-full paws. Rainpaw made a point to never stop moving, as they fought. Suddenly the tortoiseshell's got caught of Rainpaw's dense fur on her legs and the she-cat tried pulling away with a hiss making a scratch down Rainpaw's leg. Rainpaw yowled in pain and spat at the apprentice, lunging for her neck.

A _battle is never won, unless your opponent is dead. That's what Shadowheart said. _Rainpaw thought while she pressed down harder, ignoring the pain from the lashing claws of her opponent. As Rainpaw drained the life out of the she-cat, cutting of her air and making blood gurgle in her throat Rainpaw remembered the first creature she had killed, when she was a mere kit. Her mother had said it was wrong, to take the life of another. But now that Rainpaw thought about it, it wasn't all that bad.

Shadowheart was always saying life was horrible, and she'd much rather be dead. And life was painful, Rainpaw had noticed. You went dying all through life, just slowly. What was the problem with making it faster.

Rainpaw tightened her grip on the she-cat's throat, her fur pricking at the taste of her blood.

"Rainpaw what are you doing?" The sharp voice of Sorrelstorm made Rainpaw open her eyes. The light brown tabby walked over. "Let the apprentice go. No matter what you mentor has taught you-

"Thunderclan retreat!"

Rainpaw let go of the almost limp she-cat and nodded mutely at Sorrelstorm, following her.

Why was killing so wrong?

Sure, she was still grieving for Featherkit and her mother...but what if they were better in Starclan? And she was being selfish for being sad for their death?

Rainpaw got lost as she watched cats race back to their own borders, she was looking for her mentor or Hollowpaw. Why could other cats not see that?

Were they stupid?

* * *

**Sooo? Anyways this is still innocent Rainpaw because later on...heh...you'll see. **

**Do not mistake Rainpaw as stupid. She's not stupid for thinking that. She's actually very smart, evil but smart. She starts planning her revenge and her plan a few chapters from now...but unlike her dear apprentice Willowclaw she doesn't let emotions get to her.**


End file.
